Find them or Lose Them
by LittleLonnie
Summary: Despite the recent death of a student the Lakewood Carnival is still opened for public and true to nature does Ghostface show himself. This time it is Noah he taunts. Focuses around Noah and Audrey for the most part. (Complete)
1. Find them

Hello! It's been a while since I've written a fanfic now phew. Been more into roleplaying for a long while instead. Anyway here's my first fanfic from MTV's Scream series focused around Noah Foster.  
Warning? Well, there'll be somewhat graphic text and character death.

* * *

 **The Carnival**. Noah had already visited before it's opening, though he would rather forget about that time. Little reminded him of the creepy horror movie setting a few days ago now. The ferris wheel was lit up, stands were filled with candies, stuffed toys and games not to mention half of Lakewood seemed to have come to visit. He himself were currently snacking on some popcorn waiting for Zoe to return. Seated at a bench with Brooke seated like a Queen on the table itself, Stavo on the other side while Emma and Eli chatted amongst themselves. Then there were Audrey next to him. Or... she had been there moments earlier anyway...

Stavo hadn't been impressed with the fact that Lakewood decided to let the town's Carnival go on as planned despite the murders that had been going on though. Noah couldn't deny the truth in that, but considering the amount of visitors they were in dire need of some good time. The police certainly had taken their job seriously though as the currently merry place had a good amount of cops amongst the crowd. It was when Noah received a text from an 'unknown' that a well known fear started growing in his chest. ' _ **Y** ou might find them_' was written followed by a gif of Zoe and Audrey in an argument somewhere at the Carnival. It was soon followed by ' _ **B** ut could you save them?_'

He was on his feet at once. Cursing himself and everyone else for attending this thing in the first place. The killer had his best friend and his girlfriend both trapped seemingly without them even knowing. His heart beat in his chest, scanning the area of the Carnival. People enjoying the cool night and letting all their worries to rest for a night.

"He's here. The killer is here," Noah grabbed Emma and Brooke as he showed them the gif he had been sent,

"We have to find them. I can't let anything happen to them. I just can't-" Noah ran a hand through his hair. All the worst case scenarios from every horror movie ever running through his mind like a freight train. Against his better judgment he didn't give time to make a plan and soon they had all split up to comb through the crowd and attractions. Splitting up just like the killer probably wanted, but right now Noah's mind was running on overdrive. At least Stavo went with Brooke and Eli with Emma. Noah? He didn't have a death wish, but neither was he going to waste any time.

About ten minutes of pushing through the crowd the sound of shouting and screaming made not only Noah perk up, but every single head in the crowd. Then there it was. The mask he had gotten to know all too well. Running at him and just as he was ready to get the hell out of the way the masked man was followed by yet another in the killer costume who then was followed by a highly unamused police officer.

Pranksters...

"Perfect. Absolutely perfect," Noah yelled as he tried to see anything over the chaos the pranksters were causing. To make matters worse there seemed to be a whole football team running around in the mask to stir up trouble. There was nothing he could do but to push on and try to find Zoe and Audrey. Many of the people in the crowd chuckled at the pranksters while others scolded them for the heartless display of mischief causing a good chunk of the visitors to call it a night.

"Noah!" Brooke's voice called through the crowd, the petite blond pressing her way through the crowd followed by Stavo,

"Found anything?"

Stavo cursed when Noah shook his head, looking just as bewildered as everyone else.

"I hate to say 'I told you so', but-" he started saying, but was cut off by the glare from both Brooke and Noah. A second of silence Stavo snorted and raised his hands in surrender,

"Whom I kidding I'd love to say it."

Noah was moving again, picking up his phone as it rang finding Emma's name flashing on the screen,

"Please tell me you've found something, Emma. I swear if we don't get people out of here this will turn into a massacre," he fretted, being on the move again towards the fun house he had been to only days before. A thud behind him made him spin around in time to see Brooke push herself around on the ground letting out a scream seeing what had tripped her. Stavo was quick to pull her to her feet though eyes on the body on the ground.

"It's that Haley chick-" Noah grimaced seeing her throat cut so deep it went almost through to the bone. Brooke stared at the blood on her hands, seeming ready to throw up, but kept it to herself long enough to find a banner to wipe it off her. For all his mystery Stavo stared at the dead girl a while, swallowing before picking up his phone to get a hold of his father.

There were a scream off by the ferris wheel however that caught the attention of the remaining crowd and even from Noah's standpoint it didn't take long to see what was going on. Hanging off the ferris wheel wasn't one, nor two, but three bodies hanging by the neck. Guts hanging from their lifeless bodies as if being hanged hadn't made it obvious enough they were dead. That had the crowd fleeing and allowed Noah to press toward the fun house that were quickly being evacuated. Brooke and Stavo went another way once inside, occasionally jumping out of the way when people hanging behind came running through.

Noah opened his mouth to shout for Audrey just in time to catch himself. Being so into horror flicks were really starting to cause his mental state more worry than usefulness. Calling out could alert the girls of his location, but knowing all too well who else might hear him too. He didn't have to wallow in self hatred for long though, gasping in relief as he saw Zoe at the end of the seemingly endless row of mirrors.

"Zoe!" he dared a smile, picking up his pace as he hurried forward, but the closer he got the more the smile vanished seeing blood on his girlfriends' face and neck,

"Oh god what happened to you!" he fretted, trying to embrace her, but she started pulling on his arms towards where she had come from.

"We got to help her. Audrey. The killer. He's... She tried to fight him off. Told me to run-" she shuddered, not giving him a chance to ask who's blood it was, but as long as she was up and running that would have to do for now.

She was terrified. That much was clear, but whatever the argument with Audrey had been about it didn't seem to matter now. Zoe lead him through the corridors of mirrors just as Audrey barged through a door hidden by a mirror. The short haired girl grabbed a hold of the door handle and used all the weight she could put into it to slam it close just as the masked killer came after. It hit him square in the head so hard the larger body crashed to the floor on the other side, cursing from the pain and the glass that fell over him like a shower.

"Audrey!" Noah shouted, seeing to his horror the amount of blood on his friend's body.

The killer got to his feet again a tad clumsily, but no less a threat so Audrey pushed the door closed only to find no lock on it.

"What are you staring at, run!" she yelled at them as she pushed away from the door towards them to get them going. She was, by all means, a fighter, but without a weapon when her attacker had a dagger there wasn't much she could do to win such a fight. That much was obvious with the wounds she had suffered already. The trio found themselves running blind through the confusing corridors with the killer on their trail.

Noah didn't stop until he pretty much crashed into Stavo as they made their way out a back door.

"Where's Audrey?" Zoe cried from where she was standing by the door trying to look into the fun house to find her. Not even Stavo who was closest had time to pull her to safety before the killer was there, plunging his dagger straight into her chest. Noah was screaming before he ran forward to try and reach her, but the killer dragged her inside with the door slamming behind him.

"Zoe!" he cried, banging on the door, trying to no use to get it open.

* * *

The plan is for 3 chapters :)


	2. Lose Them

Audrey let out a growl of pure disbelief. Coming out of the main entrance to the fun house only to see neither Noah or Zoe was just perfect. How could she have lost them in the first place? She shook her head before heading right back inside, intent on coming back out of there with her friends in one piece.

She turned her back to the mirrored corridors they had come from and instead walked another direction only to get a clown blowing fog in her face. Cursing none too charmingly she pushed through it, punching a clown doll that took her by surprise. When she saw an open door up ahead she hurried toward it, recognizing the outlines of Zoe only for it to be replaced by the larger shape of the killer.

"Hey!" she yelled just too late. Seeing the door snap shut and Zoe being dragged inside. Audrey didn't think. Didn't allow herself to as she more or less tackled the masked murderer. It wasn't as much as tackling as in what felt like running into a brick wall, but the killer did move his attention off of Zoe in favor of defending himself.  
The shouts from the others on the other side of the door caused a second of distraction, allowing her to move away from the killer down the dark corridors with fog blurring her way. She turned around just in time to meet the killer face to face, jumping back to avoid the dagger, but instead found her back pressed against a wall. She gasped as she felt the dagger plunge into her shoulder, but couldn't allow herself to pause. Kneeing the killer between the legs resulting in the dagger being pulled out harshly. Cutting sideways through more skin and muscles on the way out.

Her arm and side were still covered in the blood from a blow earlier so the second injury was really starting to tear her down. Pushing against the larger figure without much luck the killer grabbed her by the collar of her shirt before knocking her head back against the wall with force. White light blinded her for a moment as pain erupted through her head, but she fought back the best she could. Throwing a blow square into the jaw of the person just below the mask, knocking him off of her.

She heard the shouts of her friends outside coming closer, blinking in the dark trying to see where they might be at right now. Spotting a broken down door just down the hall, more mirrors adorning the walls. Focusing on her attacker she followed her punch with a knee to the person's stomach, but by now she had grown too weak to cause much more damage. She noticed the killer was well aware of the others closing in on them, wasting no time before plunging the knife into her ribs, only for it collide with her ribs. Her back crashed into the glass behind her, shattering into a million pieces. The killer tried again to stab her in the side, but this time she used her remaining energy to push against him, the both of them crashing into the glass on the other side, causing a whole lot of ruckus.  
Audrey collapsed to the floor, her legs not holding her up any longer and the killer taking that chance to get out before the place were surrounded by police.

Brooke had tears in her eyes, a hammer from a high striker game in her hand she had picked up somewhere along the way.  
"We have to find another way in," Stavo was already running around the back of the building followed by the other two, rounding the corner in time to hear the sound of fighting and glass breaking just on the other side of the wall.  
"Police are coming!" Brooke gasped, seeing the flashlights and shouts off in the distance.  
The door they arrived to was already open, broken beyond repair and they reached it just as Emma and Eli rounded another corner. An eerie silence except from distant screams and shouts followed.  
"Oh god-" Noah wasn't even aware of his cheeks being wet from tears and probably quite a bit of sweat.  
"Audrey!" Emma had peeked through the door into the fun house when finally spotting their friend on the ground clutching at her side with shaking hands and gasping for air. Both Emma and Noah was through the door, taking the chance that the killer had left with the sounds of sirens nearing them.  
"What happened to you? Where'd you go?" Noah asked, dropping down next to Audrey and gently cupped her face to try and keep her from moving too much.  
"I... I could ask you the same thing," she smiled a little despite the pain, resisting when Emma tried to remove her hands from her ribs so she could take a look.  
"Is she okay?" Brooke asked from the door, looking from the trio to Stavo as he grabbed the toy hammer from her and walked straight into the fun house. His intentions clear as he vanished into the dark, punching another clown doll in the head with the hammer as he passed.  
"Mmm. Wonderful," Audrey mumbled, eyes starting to slip while Noah had moved his focus to the nasty stab wound in her shoulder and her bloody arm laying motionless on the ground next to her. He quickly pulled off his outer shirt and ripped the arm off to try and wrap around her bleeding arm, only to find the cut going from her thumb all the way to her elbow. A jagged, nasty wound most likely received while trying to block the killer from cutting her neck clean off.  
"Oh hey no no. Open your eyes, Audrey!" Noah ordered, his voice reaching a higher pitch when he realized she wouldn't hear him. Emma gasped, giving her a little shake to no use, feeling tears tickle down her cheeks as she looked over at Brooke.  
"They're coming," Brooke assured again, waving at someone outside to come. Noah searched desperately for a pulse and though relieved when finding one it was hard to feel a victory over it. Blood was sticking to the side of her face and hair, her arm, chest and shoulders and that just going by the injuries they could see now.

Everything from there on was a blur. Stavo had returned with blood on his hands and an unreadable look on his face. The hammer gone and shaking his head at Brooke which caused the blond to start crying quiet tears. Noah didn't want to think of what it meant. Who's blood was on Stavo's hand and why Zoe wasn't here with them. He couldn't allow his mind to go there. Not now with Audrey unconscious and bleeding out right under his very hands. Police filtered in whom thankfully called on paramedics the moment they saw what they were dealing with. Noah's mind went back and forth between Audrey and Zoe. Not knowing where his girlfriend had ended up or how she was doing was tearing him down because it was getting harder to deny that she had survived a stab wound to the heart. Having his hand pressed against Audrey's shoulder and getting zero response from her as minutes passed made the situation all the much worse and he found himself silently cursing her if she dared to die on him.

It wasn't until much later at the hospital that he received the news. Zoe was dead. He had lost her. Right in front of his eyes and he hadn't been able to do a single thing to protect her. To save her. It was Stavo who had found her body just at the inside of the door where she had been attacked.  
So there he was in a waiting room, the hospital busy through the night after the attacks on the Carnival, but to Noah everything had stopped. He vaguely noticed Brooke and Emma sitting with him the whole time until his parents arrived, but beyond that he simply sat there staring at nothing. Where the girls went after that he didn't quite catch, but they were undoubtedly still at the hospital. Kieran even showing up for the first time that evening.  
Audrey, Zoe. Audrey, Zoe... **Riley**... Zoe. Riley. Audrey. Audrey... She was still alive when he last saw her. She was why he was still there. Every girl he loved were dying and the growing sense of guilt was hard to swallow. He wasn't one willing to give up hope so easily, but it was hard to hope for anything good now. If he lost Audrey too that would be it. He'd have lost it all.

After having spoken to the police of what he knew though they were told to head home without getting to see Audrey. Only her father would be allowed in, but at least she was out of danger. Noah wanted to resist, but the hospital was busy with other families wanting to know what was going on and waiting on news of their loved ones.  
School was closed the following day for obvious reasons. The killer had gotten away, leaving five dead and three injured. Two students Zoe and Haley. One cop, a teacher and a seemingly random man from town. It wasn't until the following evening that he got a phone from Audrey's father letting him know she had woken up and he was free to come visit if he wanted to. Noah felt numb. When Riley died it had been much the same, but then he had been eager to try and... Well, deal with it. Now he wandered to the hospital like a shell. On Autopilot. A weight had lifted off his shoulders knowing Audrey would make it, but they would feel the weight of the world again the moment it would sway back to Zoe. She hadn't deserved what had happened to her. He hadn't deserved her. Getting close to anyone after all that had happened had only put her on the killers' list. He couldn't help wondering if he hadn't gotten close to her she wouldn't have been at the Carnival. Not with him anyway.

"Hey," it was a soft spoken voice that pulled him from his thoughts as he clearly had reached Audrey's hospital room. His whole composure tensed seeing her like this. Even with a slight smile on her lips it was hitting him hard to see her with her arm bandaged and various wires being strapped to her body. Her dark hair a tad unruly, her eyes red and the side of her face sore from the beating it had taken. The sheets and hospital gown covering the wounds and terrible bruises on the rest of her body.  
"You're a sight for sore eyes," Noah tried to smile without much success in faking it. He closed the door behind him before walking up to the chair by her bed, not wasting any time taking her unharmed arm in both of his.  
Again she smiled at him, but didn't say anything else just yet. Just observed him for the longest of time. When Noah didn't break the silence either she sighed and brushed a finger against his cheek when he held her hand to his lips, his grip quite firm on her as if worried she'd slip from between his fingers,  
"Emma came by. I heard about Zoe," she whispered and slipped her hand around his neck when he leaned forward until his face hit the mattress. Letting her fingers slip through his hair when he nodded, undoubtedly all the emotions he had been holding back surfaced now that he was alone with Audrey. His shoulders hitched as the bed sheets soaked up the tears and all the time Audrey tried to console him the best she could.

"I should never have gotten close to her. I brought her right into the middle of this. He got to her right before my eyes and I couldn't do a thing to stop it," he mumbled against the mattress making it almost impossible for Audrey to catch what he was saying. She pinched at his neck to make him look up, shifting carefully to the side,  
"Stop talking like that, Noah. She knew very well who you were when she got involved with you. The dangers you've been through and what that could mean when this started up again. I'm not saying she deserved what happened. Not at all, but neither do you deserve blaming yourself. I doubt she'd want that," she explained until she started coughing, jarring her wounds and made her clutch at her side.  
Noah was about to call for a nurse when she waved him off, feeling visibly miserable as she pointed at the water pitcher on the table next to the bed. He poured water into a cup before carefully helping her sit up just enough to take a sip.  
"Oh I hate this. I feel so damn weak," she complained once she could lay back down, sweat tickling down her temple and neck.  
"You were close to dying, Audrey. You're the most bad ass person I know, but even you're not unbreakable," Noah sighed, running his hand through his hair once he was sure she was doing alright.

"Shows what you know," she winked at him playfully followed by a cheeky little smirk,  
"Now come on. I need a better pillow than this and you look like you could sleep for a week," she said, pulling at his hand when he was reluctant to join her on the hospital bed. Only reason he eventually gave in was it being a rather big bed for a petite girl like Audrey and saying no to said girl tended to be harder than it should be. He was careful as he laid down, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as if she was made of porcelain and didn't allow his muscles to relax until she had gotten somewhat comfortable with her head on his shoulder.

"Please don't blame yourself," she whispered after another long moment of silence, curling her arm around his chest to offer as much comfort as she could. Zoe hadn't been particularly fond of her so how much her being the one offering comfort to Noah for the loss she didn't want to think about, but she wasn't going to avoid offering it anyway.  
"I'm cursed," he whispered back, his arm wrapped securely, but carefully around her back to keep her close.  
"You're not, Noah. You're a good person bad things has happened to. Same with Emma and Brooke," she consoled, her fingers absentmindedly picking at his shirt.  
"And you," he added quietly, glancing down at her though she was avoiding his gaze.  
"If you say so," she muttered, pressing her eyes shut and pressed her face against his shoulder. Clearly not considering herself as 'good' as her friends. Not after what she had done and quite frankly it was ridiculous how she could ever deserve a friend such as Noah.  
"Just get some sleep, virgin," she said, pinching his cheek without looking, but could feel she recieved a small smile from it.  
"Virgin, right... Thanks to you," he snorted, closing his eyes while Audrey sighed when she couldn't quite refuse that claim and instead curled up a little more. Hoping that they'd be safe for now.

* * *

There we go. One chapter left after this. Let me know what you think :)


	3. Remember Them

Final chapter :) I had a plan for the last chapter, but once I got there it didn't really work out so I've rewritten it a few times. I'm not 100% satisfied, but I hate when stories are left unfinished (I'm guilty of that in the past myself) so anyway. Hope you enjoy =)

* * *

"I think this is a terrible idea," Noah gladly voiced his opinion from the chair near Audrey's hospital bed. Watching as a nurse had Audrey sit up with her feet over the side so she could care for the bruises and cuts on her back that she had received from the very bodily fight with the killer.

"It's a memorial. I'd like to be there. Now school I don't mind missing a day or two of now that it's opened again, but I feel the memorial it's the least I could do," Audrey explained, cursing under her breath as the nurse cleaned one of the smaller cuts scary close to her spine,

"Besides you'll be there. I think it's safe to say we're better off together," she smiled, reaching over to take a caramel fudge from the box Noah had brought with him when she returned to the hospital in the morning. Beside the box sat a little stuffed monkey since Audrey wasn't really the flower type of girl anyway. Noah shrugged and stood up to walk around the bed to look at the injuries she had sustained there almost wishing he hadn't. There were more bruises than cuts which was probably preferred, but it looked really horrid.

"What even made you think a fight someone twice your size were a good idea?" he shuddered and walked back around so he could see her face instead. She simply clutched the sheets tighter around her chest and shrugged her shoulders,

"I'd be crazy to think it was a good idea. I wasn't left with much of an option mind you."

They were quiet while the nurse wrapped her back up, the TV in the room offering some release from the silence. The nurse left sometime during Noah's channel surfing, but it was Audrey's eyes on him that eventually had him focus back on reality.

"Come here," she patted her knee to get him to come over, her own clothes having replaced the hospital gown by now.

"I'm not going to sit on your knee, Santa," Noah raised an eyebrow, but came over knowing it was a hug she was after.

"Shut up," she rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his shoulders to pull him into her embrace. Feeling his arms snake around her waist before dropping his chin on her shoulder,

"When this is all over and... if we're alive to see it we should just run away. To Hawaii or something," she suggested with a dreamy voice.

"I burn so easily," Noah mumbled, swallowing hard as emotions threatened to return. Audrey just smiled a little herself before turning her head enough to give him a little kiss on the cheek.

"We'll be fine. One way or another."

They headed to Noah's home after that since there were still a few hours until the memorial at school that evening and there they enjoyed some takeout dinner at his room. It was undoubtedly too soon for her to have left the hospital as she felt a little sore, but she regretted nothing. Feeling a little better being away from those cold white walls of the hospital and with some delicious chicken and noodles to eat.

"What really happened? At the Carnival?" Noah asked once he was done, being seated on the bed next to her. Observing her reaction to the question, but not really getting anything. Instead she kept her eyes on her noodles as she poked her fork into the box,

"There isn't much to say really. Nothing that you can't figure out yourself," she said, lifting her gaze when she realized that had come off sounded far harsher than intended,

"I mean- Zoe confronted me about... about you and I just tried to assure her that we were just friends. Didn't get much more out of it before the killer showed up. He attacked Zoe first so I tried to help her, telling her to run which is when she found you," she explained, stabbing a piece of chicken with her for and nibbled at it. They talked for a while before Noah headed to the bathroom to get ready for the memorial while Audrey remained in his bedroom resting. It was Noah's computer coming to life on it's own that drew her attention to it, reluctantly getting up and walked closer. Weary of what was going on she was about to turn it back off when she spotted a new file with her name to it.

"What is this?" she asked when Noah returned, clicking it before he could stop her. He was quick at shutting the file down again, but she had heard enough of her own confession to know what it was.

"You recorded me?" she asked, staring at him with a betrayed look on her face.

"I-I didn't mean to-"

"You didn't mean to? You took the time to save the damn thing!" she ran a hand through her hair and stepped away from him,

"What are you trying to do?"

Noah nervously ran a hand over his face, trying to find a way to explain himself and trying to keep Audrey from leaving while in the state she was in,

"Okay look. I'm so sorry. I never intended to use it against you or anything. I would never do that, but... it's just parts of your story that doesn't add up," he started, but seeing how Audrey seemed to crumble a little he realized he wasn't making things any better.

"Then don't go and pretend that you're my friend. That you believed me!" she grabbed her coat, but Noah was right there again, quickly continuing what he was saying.

"It's just that someone actually did help Piper. Someone was there to attack her and Will in that warehouse. I didn't save the file to use it, but to keep in case new clues showed up," he explained while holding onto Audrey's elbow silently begging for to listen to him.

"Maybe you should just take a step back and give it a break. Ever thought of that? Who is it you suspect now then?" she asked, making an effort to push past him, but again was blocked particularly eagerly by Noah when he saw how she kept grabbing her head now,

"Audrey please. The only reason you were let out of the hospital was as long as someone stayed with you and I intend to do so. I don't think it's you anymore, okay? But I do intend on finding out who's been harassing you. Who killed Jake," he lifted a hand to her forehead and felt how warm she was before she slapped his hand away.

Audrey just glared at him before making her way back to Noah's bed so she could lay down for a little, turning her back on him and the room,

"Obviously someone who knew my connection to Piper."

"Someone who was gone the whole night at the Carnival," Noah said quietly, settling down by her feet. It took her a moment before turning her head just a little,

"Who? Kieran? I realize he's been off lately, but look what happened last time you suspect a friend," she said and waved a hand at him,

"You can't go around doing this, Noah. You act like the killer is only messing with my mind, but he's clearly messing you up too."

"Like last time when I was drugged and knocked out by my best friend? I'm your friend here, Audrey, but even you can't deny your way of going about things are at the very least shady," Noah countered, clearly getting fed up with being talked to like a child and Audrey had the decency to look awfully guilty for what she had done.

"Just promise to be careful, okay?" she asked, rolling onto her back to look at him,

"And delete that file or I will never tell you a single secret again."

She left it at that, pushing off any help to get up before wrapping her jacket around her shoulders before leaving without another word. Noah, true to his promise were quick to follow. Multiple times trying to figure out a way to start a conversation to break the awkward silence, but Audrey wasn't taking the bait. She did however press a little closer to his side as they arrived to school which allowed him to wrap his arm around her shoulders in a supporting manner. The silence were pressing. There were already an ocean of flowers, cards and candles that had been put up against a fence and Audrey could feel Noah's arm tightening around her when his eyes landed on a photo of Zoe surrounded by flowers.

Quite a few people looked surprised to see Audrey there, but luckily they seemed more surprised that she was up and about after the injuries she sustained rather than anything else. It was a calm affair. A tragic and heavy one that left Audrey all the more guilt ridden than she already was. Even with Emma and Brooke remaining by them through the whole memorial she couldn't help feeling that she shouldn't be there. That any of these people should have a chance a life more so than herself.

"Where's Kieran tonight?" Noah asked sometime during the evening, glancing at Emma while Audrey was basically leaning half her weight on him while trying to stifle a yawn. Emma shrugged, clearly not happy about something,

"I don't know. Things has been strained lately. Maybe some time apart would do some good," she sighed, receiving a one armed hug from Brooke. Audrey pinched Noah in the side before he could open his mouth to voice his thoughts. He glared down at her, but nonetheless kept her close and silent as she wished. It was hard to watch Brooke leave flowers under a photograph of Jake, the tears evident in her eyes, but she fought to keep them back. Audrey didn't want to think of Brooke's anger if she found out about how many days she had known about Jake being dead before the killer dropped the body on the stage. Audrey placed flowers at the memorial as well without saying anything and watched as Noah fought his own tears saying his goodbyes to Zoe. Audrey decided to keep her distance. Almost tempted to leave without anyone noticing. Maybe visit Rachel's grave, but that was a bit of a drive away and in her condition she doubted she would handle that very well.

It was Brooke who drove them all home. With Emma in the passenger's seat with her arm over the back so she could watch Audrey sleep on Noah's shoulder,

"You're staying with her tonight right?" she asked, resting her chin on her arm, gaze resting on Audrey's bandaged arm.

"Of course. I'm her self appointed guardian angel. She'll be safe, Emma," Noah nodded mostly to himself,  
"I'll make sure of it."


End file.
